


Love Island or Heartbreak Hotel?

by TigersEye19



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersEye19/pseuds/TigersEye19
Summary: MC finds out Hannah has tried to kiss Gary, and deals with the fallout and the true depths of her feelings for Gary.





	Love Island or Heartbreak Hotel?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic ☺️
> 
> Takes place after Hannah and Lurik return to the villa, before the final recoupling.

As you sit on the daybeds chatting with Lottie, Marisol and Bobby, you get a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. “Where’s Gary? And Hannah?” Bobby says “I saw them heading to the terrace on my way down here”. Lottie and Marisol look at you, they see the concern on your face. “I’ll be right back...” you say as you get up as calmly as possible, hiding the piercing pain you feel in your heart. As you walk into the villa you look at the bed you and Gary share, his flannel shirt thrown across the duvet. You make your way to the dressing room, tears pricking your eyes, trying to mentally prepare for what you might see. You realise at that moment this is no crush, you love him and the thought of him getting close with someone else in the place you two have shared so many intimate moments is crushing. You take one last deep breath before you reach for the handle. To your surprise it moves. You freeze. You expect to see Gary, his lips smeared with the red lipstick hannah had applied earlier that evening, but it’s not him. Hannah stands there, mascara running down her cheeks, exposing the freckles her new persona had covered with makeup. She looks so vulnerable. “What happened?” you say as she stands in the doorway glaring at you. “You did, you happened. Are you happy? You’ve won. He wants you! I brought him up here, gave him everything I have, told him I was crazy about him, but it’s never good enough!” “What did you do Hannah...” you search her face for anything but anger but find nothing. “I kissed him” there it is, the one thing you dreaded hearing. It’s like a knife to the heart. Your breathing quickens to match your increasing heart rate. “Yes, I kissed him” she’s says “but he pushed me back as soon as my lips touched his. He told me that he’s sorry if he gave me the impression that there was a chance things could happen, but that ship has sailed. He’s finally gotten what he’s always dreamed of and he’s never going to risk losing it.” You sit down on the stool at the dressing table, looking at Hannah’s reflection in the mirror, trying to make sense of what you’ve just heard. Hannah wipes the tears from her face and storms off into the villa, leaving you and the pain she’s caused in her wake. Before you know it a solitary tear makes its way down your cheek and hit the dressing table below. Time moves slowly, while you try to figure out what to do next. Just as more tears start to flow you hear a familiar voice. It’s Gary, standing in the dressing room doorway, his face pale with worry. “Babe..... I’m sorry, as soon as it happened I came looking for you, please believe me I never wanted to hurt you”. You lift your head to look at him and you want to shout “I told you so!!” But the words don’t come, just more tears. “I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you, I shouldn’t have even let her think there was a slight chance something could happen between us. I’ve been such an idiot. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I’m scared. The old Gary came out when Hannah showed interest, I think I only did it to keep you at an arms length cos I’m terrified of getting hurt. Please believe me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you”

You sit, still reeling from what has just happened, as Gary quietly moves closer. He bends down, tries to look into your eyes but you finally find the energy to move your head from his gaze, because you know as soon as you look into his eyes you’ll be lost again. “Please babe... look at me. I can’t bear the thought of losing you, please I’m begging you.” You feel the heave of a sob forcing its way out, all the hurt of the past few moments trying to escape. He places his strong warm hands over yours, it feels so reassuring and soothing and you desperately want to pull away but can’t. You turn to look at him. His cheeks are damp from his tears, his faced pained with regret and panic. “How could you? I was concerned when she came back, and straight away took you on a date. I stood by and watched as you said you’re head probably wouldn’t get turned. I put my trust in you because you asked me to, and because I love you too. I went against my gut instinct and trusted you. You got pissed at me when I said I was worried she was up to something, you took it as an attack on your loyalty to me! What have I done to deserve this? I’ve stayed loyal to you this whole time, since priya stole you from me on day one”. Gary looks away, the tears come faster and stronger for both of you. You can see how sorry he is but it doesn’t make the pain go away. “Look at me Gary” you say, “how can I trust you after this?” He turns his head back towards you but his eyes are down. “Gary. Talk to me”. He stands, runs his fingers through his hair and looks you dead in the eye. “I don’t know what more I can say, I love you. I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I’ve messed up the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Please give me a chance to make things right. I’ll show you I can be the man you need me to be. Please” he moves closer, and tries to put his arms around you, but you shrug them off. As much as you want him to wrap you in his arms and let the world melt away you know you have to be strong. You deserve better. “I don’t know Gary, I just.... I need time to think, I’m going to sleep on the daybeds tonight, I need some space.” He looks surprised. “No babe you can have the bed, I’ll sleep outside, but can we please talk about this tomorrow?” He pleads. “I’d rather sleep outside, away from Hannah and everyone else, like I said I need space. We can talk tomorrow.” You stand up, and walk away, feeling his eyes watching you as you leave. Everyone is already asleep by the time you make it down to the bedroom. You get changed and make your way to the day bed, when you hear the soft patter of footsteps behind you. It’s Lottie. “Hey hon, fancy some company? You look like you could use a friend...” you nod. “Look babe I know we’ve butted heads sometimes over Gary, but first and foremost your my girl, and I’m here for you when you need me” she says. “Thanks Lottie that means a lot, I’m just tired now.” She gives you a comforting hug and you both settle into the bed. Neither of you say much for the night but having the company of a friend has made falling asleep so much easier.

You awaken to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning sun and noise of the water in the pool lapping against the tile surround. For a moment the serenity and peace of a new day allows you to forget the happenings of last night. You sit up and take it all in, knowing today isn’t going to be easy. You look down as Lottie stirs beside you. “Morning babes” she yawns as she stretches her arms and sits up. “how you feeling this morning, did you sleep much?” You look down and sigh “not much, I tossed and turned, couldn’t get the image of Hannah and Gary out of my head, I eventually did fall asleep though, forgot where I was for a few seconds when I woke up, it was bliss!” “Well babe, just say the word and I’ll put a hex on Hannah so strong it’ll take 2 shamans and a witch doctor to remove it!” For the first time in what feels like forever you smile. “Thanks Lottie but I think I’ll deal with this the old fashioned way. I mean I’d love to smack her but that won’t help the situation. I’m just going to have to sit down and talk this out with Gary. Hannah can go take a long walk off a short pier for all I care” The two of you giggle. The warm morning sun on your face and laughter feels cleansing, likes it’s washing the pain of last night away. Suddenly you hear the clinking of cups and water flowing from the tap in the kitchen behind you. You both spin round to see Gary, making tea. He glances up and gives you a cautious smile. “Sorry if I woke you both, tea?” You nod and turn back to face towards the pool. Lottie takes your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll leave you two to it, I’ll be inside if you need me” she gives you a wink and makes her way into the villa, waving at Gary as she passes the kitchen. There’s an awkward silence for a few moments as Gary makes you both tea and toast. You don’t speak but you can feel the tension between you both despite the distance between you. Eventually he walks over to the day bed, places a tray on your lap with tea, toast, jam and a little flower on the side. He sits on the end of the bed, and you can sense he wants to speak but he’s afraid. “Thanks Gary, the little flower is sweet.” His face breaks into a smile, his shoulders dropping with the relief that the tension has been broken. “You’re welcome, it’s the least I could do. I’ve been awake a while anyway, didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m sure you were the same. I just want to say I’m sorry again, I’ll never be able to apologise enough for what happened. I should have listened to you, took your concerns on board and not dismissed them. I meant every word I said last night, I really do love you.” His voice wavers as he declares his love for you. As much as the hurt from the day before still pains you, seeing Gary so upset you can’t help yourself but throw your arms around him. “Hey... I believe you. I’m just really really hurt right now, I get that Hannah kissed you, you didn’t kiss her back and came to tell me straight away, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you didn’t consider my feelings. If this is going to work I need to feel like you have my back, and if I have a problem with our relationship you’re not going to have a strop and dismiss me if I tell you. I...” you’re interrupted by Jo charging out of the villa to announce she got a text. The other islanders aren’t far behind. 

“Islanders - tonight will be the final recoupling, girls choice. #whoruntheworld #getyoman”

“We’ll talk later babe” you say as you affectionately run your fingers through Gary’s hair. As you get up and walk away you turn back to see him still sitting on the side of the bed, his head falls into his hands. Noah sits down beside him and puts his arm around Gary’s shoulder. 

The day passes, between beach hut confessionals and a challenge you don’t get much time alone with Gary to continue your chat. As the evening and the recoupling approaches, you take some time alone to gather your thoughts. It isn’t long before you are interrupted by a familiar sound, you have a text. “islanders - please make your way to the fire pit for the final recoupling” the dressing room had been pretty quiet as the girls got ready, the tension between Hannah and the rest of the islanders still palpable after what she did to you and Gary. You all make your way down to the fire pit and take your seats. The boys come out and line up in front of you all. You glance down the row of girls at Hannah, she’s staring at Gary with a smug smile on her face. You pray that you get to pick before her, you know she’s going to stick the knife in and turn it one final time and pick Gary if she can. You then turn to look at Gary. He looks exhausted, drained. As the girls phones beep one by one and the couples take their seats it’s just you and Hannah left to choose. Gary and henrik are the last boys left. Everyone waits with baited breath to see who’s phone beeps next. Gary is becoming more and more visibly uncomfortable, fidgeting and shuffling on the spot. Henrik shoots you a wink and you look away. After what feels like an eternity. Your phone beeps. It’s your turn to pick. Gary looks up, you can see his chest rising and falling as his breathing gets faster. You stand up. “I want to couple up with this boy because, from day one we’ve had a connection, we’ve been pulled apart at every opportunity and despite trying to get to know the other guys I was always drawn back in by those baby blues. We had a massive set back last night, which Gary has apologised for. There is nothing more attractive to me than a man who admits he was wrong, learns and grows from it. And I hope we can both grow together for a long time in the future. The boy I want to couple up with is.... Gary”. The other islanders clap and cheer, Gary puts his hands to his face and drops down. Noah shouts amongst the cheers “go get your girl Gary!” He looks up, his eyes glistening with emotion, and begins walking towards you. He scoops you up into a massive hug, and you can hear him thanking you for giving him another chance. You feel safe wrapped in his strong arms, and despite wanting to keep a safe distance to protect your still aching heart, you feel yourself melting into his embrace, unable to resist him.


End file.
